A nova cinderela
by noelle-98
Summary: Ino muda-se para um internato aonde conhece Tenten, Hinata, Sakura e Temari e tambem porquem se apaixona Gaara ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo1.

O céu naquele dia estava nublado, com cara que logo iria começar a chover na pequena cidade de Forks (sim, peguei o nome do filme crepúsculo *--*) , muitas pessoas começavam a correr para suas casas, mas só uma garota que não corria, andava lentamente entre as pessoas, tinha um lugar que desejaria ir antes de que começa-se a chegar no seu destino a garota olhava para o portão enorme de ferro que estava na sua frente, respirou fundo e começou abrir lentamente, ao adentrar no local, encontrava-se um senhor varrendo as folhas, ao ver quem entrara no cemitério, abriu um enorme sorriso :

- Ino, você por aqui, quanto tempo, vejo que cresceu bastante e continua linda igualzinha a sua mãe e seu pai – disse o senhor ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

-Ola Koji, realmente faz muito tempo, obrigada pelo elogio – respondeu ino e retribuindo o sorriso.

**Ino yamanaka**- Tinha 17 anos, uma aparência que dava inveja a qualquer mulher, também NE, um corpo bem definido , cabelos loiros até a cintura, olhos cor de azul-celeste, media uns 1,65. (aaah sou ruim em descrição tah bom gente)

- Vejo que vai chover melhor você se apressar ou iria tomar chuva – disse koji entrando dentro de uma igreja;

- Obrigada Koji

Ino voltou a tomar o seu rumo, se sentia calma naquele cemitério, ali reinava uma paz que ela mesma não sabia explicar, mas muitas pessoas achavam que cemitério é um lugar assombroso e cheio de tristeza, mas para ela era ao contrario muito melhor que a sua casa. Havia chegado em seu destino, parou diante do tumulo de seu pai e ficou a sorrir ao ver a foto do mesmo, se lembrava de todos momentos que viveram juntos, quem vê-se ela ali sorrindo e não chorando, iriam achar que ela era um baka por ficar sorrindo e não chorando, mas não se importava com isso, estar ali com o seu pai era que importava, se lembrava claramente cada palavra que o seu pai dirá naquele dia.

Flash Back On---------------------------------------------- (ele é pequeno ta bom :P )

-Ino....-dizia um homem deitado na cama com ferimentos graves, sabia que não iria viver por mais tempo e precisava dizer tudo para sua filha o que sentia – não quero que você chore enquanto eu estiver fora, quero você sempre sorrindo, você promete Ino ? – ele a olhava esperando uma resposta

-Sim, papai eu prometo...-disse ino com água nos olhos.

-Ino....-sua respiração ficava cada vez fraca,mas continuou- eu ..... t...e....a..m.....o – ao terminar de dizer o homem lentamente fechava os olhos e sua respiração diminuía cada vez mais, então os aparelhos começaram apitar.

Ino se agarra ao pai e fazia de tudo para ele acorda, achava que ele estive dormindo, brincando com ela, mas não, o pior aconteceu, seu havia falecido.

Flash Back off ------------------------------------

-Hoje faz 10 anos que você me abandonou papai –dizia ela tristonha – se você soube-se com faz falta, e o pior de tudo, tenho que ainda morar com a megera da fiona e suas queridas filhas Yumi e Yukina, ninguém mer.....-fora interrompida pelo toque do seu celular, ao ver quem era teve a vontade de se jogar de um ponte, mas teria que atender e com muito mal gosto ela atende

- Ino.... INOOOOOOOOOOOOO – dizia um voz horrível do outro lado do celular – aonde você esta ? venha já para casa, você tem muito o que fazer, rápido e ainda tem que arrumar a suas malas, ande logo ou eu irei mudar de idéia.

-Tudo bem Fiona, eu já estou indo para casa- ao dizer aquilo. ino desligou o celular em seguida.

Quando estava perto da saida do cemitério, começou a cair uma leve chuva e se não se apresse iria tomar um baita chuva, então se apressou a chegar em casa.

Ao adentrar em casa, Ino deu de cara com as suas duas meias irmãs, que começaram a pergunta por aonde andava e com quem disse apenas foi para o seu quarto terminar de arrumar as suas coisas, pelo menos um coisa boa aconteceu em sua vida, não veria mas a cara de fiona durante o ano todo, mas para sua tristeza as suas irmãs também iram para o internato.

Ao olhar o relógio percebera que já era tarde, foi colocar o seu pijama e se deitar, mas não conseguia dormir, estava ansiosa pela amanha, a chuva La fora que estava fraca começou a ficar forte, fazendo que lentamente ino feche os olhos e dormi-se com o som da chuva.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Espero que gostem da minha fic, ela já ser um pouco velhinha :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 2.

Já era de manha e os primeiros raios de sol surgiam na pequena janela, iluminando o rosto de ino, a despertando do seu sono profundo, ao colocar o primeiro pé no chão, ouvira alguém batendo na porta.

-Inoooo, acorde já é de manha, vamos sua lesada temos muito que fazer- dizia Yukina

**Yukina Yamanaka-** Tinha 17 anos, Cabelos ondulado de cor castanho, menor que ino, um corpo não muito definido e olhos da mesma cor que os cabelos, ou seja, castanho e não era nada atraente. (coitada x))

-Já levantei Yukina, já já estarei ai embaixo- respondeu ino, indo direito para o mini banheiro e não escutara o que yukina dissera, tomou um banho rápido, vestiu a roupa que havia separado e desceu para tomar o café da meio do caminho encontrara Yumi.

**Yumi Yamanaka **– Tinha 17 anos, não era tão atraente como ino, tinha um corpo bonito, mas não definido, cabelos até o ombro de cor castanho e olhos castanhos também, era mas baixa que ino.

E então as duas desceram junto, lá embaixo já se encontrava Yukina e fiona, ambas já tomando café.

-Vamos logo, suas lerdas quero chegar logo no internato, encontrar alguns gatinhos – disse yukina com um olhar pervertido.

-Ahh essa é a garota da mamãe – disse fiona fechando o jornal

-Hai –disse Ino e Yumi.

Após de todas tomarem o seu café, cada uma colocou as suas malas no carro, assim partindo para o internato Konoha chegarem lá Ino ficou deslumbrada, nunca vira um internato tão bonito como aquele(não vou descrever como ele é, então usem a sua imaginação).Fiona as deixou na porta e voltou para o carro, partindo em seguida para o restaurante que pertencia ao pai de Ino, que já estva falecido, então pertencendo a Fiona. Enquanto as suas meias irmãs acenavam e viam a sua mãe parti, Ino já entrara na secretaria, e esperava alguma atendente, para logo saber qual seria o seu quarto, e depois de alguns minutos esperando uma bela moça apareçara na frente de ino, com um lindo sorriso

-Você é ? –pergunto a moça

-Ino.. Yamanaka Ino – respondeu rapidamente

-Ahh sim sim.. prazer Ino, eu sou Shizune, secretaria do internato, em que posso ajudar ?.

-Queria saber, qual é o meu quarto, sabe como é to cansada não dormi direito e gostaria de ir logo, para conhecer o dormitorio – disse Ino com os olhinhos brilhando

-Como queira, o seu quarto é o numero 450, quer que te leve lá ?

-Não precisa, só me diga como chegar lá, pois vai ter mas duas ali trás que iram precisar de você – Respondi Ino com um sorriso no rosto

-Como queira, aqui esta chave, bem pegue este mapa, e lá você verá as regras atrás da porta, bem um ótimo estudo Srª. Yamanaka- disse sorrindo entregando a chave e o mapa do internato.

-Obrigada.-Respondeu Ino pegando a chave e o mapa, e seguiu caminhando com uma mala de carrinho e outra na costa e partiu para a caça do quarto, como ela apelidou a pequena aventura queria ter.

Ino já não agüentava mas andar, sabia que estava perdida, seus pés doíam, não agüentava, se sentou num banquinho que havia ali por perto para descansar, não achava que fosse tão difícil de achar o seu sentada olhando para o mapa para descobrir aonde se encontrava.

~•~

Estava com tédio de ficar naquele quarto, precisava sair, respirar ar puro, ficara alivio de saber que Sasame não se encontrava no internato e que só viria um dia antes de começar as da cama e vestiu uma camiseta qualquer, estava sozinho naquele quarto, seus amigos não se encontravam lá, estavam todos viajando para algum lugar exotico. Pois a caminhar pelos os enormes corredores, não sabia para onde, deixava que os seus pés o guiassem.

Ao chegar no seu destino, ficou surpreso, achava que não tivessem ninguém no internato naquele horário, e foi se aproximando da garota que se encontrava sentada no banquinho e olhava confusão para um papel, 'deveria de ser um mapa', pensou o garoto.

-Olá – disse o garoto

-Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ..-A garota tomara um baita susto, pois achava que não teria ninguém ali por perto.

-Desculpe, se assustei – disse o garoto confuso.

-Ah.. tudo bem, é que achei que não tivesse algo por aqui –disse a garota com a mão no peito e respirando aliviada.

-Por acaso você está perdida ? – disse o garoto olhando para o mapa

-Bemm .... – disse a garota encabulada – estou sim, incrível, mesmo com um mapa eu consigo me perde, sou um desastre, como a minha madrasta sempre disse – continuou a garota com a voz tristonha.- Nossa que falta de educação minha- Ela se levantou colocando o mapa e a mala no banquinho e estendeu a mão para o garoto- Prazer Ino Yamanaka e você ?- disse com um sorriso no rosto

-Eu sou ...............................

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mandem Reviews *--*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 3.

Capitulo Anterior :

-Bemm .... – disse a garota encabulada – estou sim, incrível, mesmo com um mapa eu consigo me perde, sou um desastre, como a minha madrasta sempre disse – continuou a garota com a voz tristonha.- Nossa que falta de educação minha- Ela se levantou colocando o mapa e a mala no banquinho e estendeu a mão para o garoto- Prazer Ino Yamanaka e você ?- disse com um sorriso no rosto

-Eu sou ...............................

~•~

-Eu sou Sabaku no Gaara, prazer – disse apertando a mão da mesma e dando um pequeno sorriso ( se é que posso dizer, na verdade um micro sorriso ) que fora despercebido pela mesma.

**Sabaku no gaara** – Tinha 17 anos. Um corpo de deus grego, cabelos bagunçados e espetados de cor de vermelha, olhos verdes, muito atraente.

-Bonito nome, Gaara – disse Ino repetindo o nome do mesmo

-Obrigado, Ino – disse rindo – Bem, pelo que vejo esta perdida, quer ajudar ? – pergunto arqueando um das sobrancelhas.

-Sério ?!!!- disse ino com os olhos brilhando de tanta felicidade

-Claro, se você quiser – ainda continuava a rir da maneira de como a garota ficara feliz de ter uma ajuda.

-Lógico que eu quero – respondeu Ino toda feliz pegando as suas coisas- Bem vamos ?

-Posso ?! – disse pegando a mala que estava na mão de Ino – Agora sim podemos ir, qual é o numero do seu quarto ? – pergunto e pois a caminhar com a mala na mão.

-Ah!!! Deixa eu ver, nº450 – disse sorrindo e indo do lado de Gaara, ao repara melhor vira que ele era muito atraente.  
'Minha nossa senhora, que homem ....*¬* ... Que é isso Ino, você não é disso' Começou a sacudir a cabeça para poder tirar aqueles pensamentos da sua cabeça.

-Você está bem ? – pergunto vendo ela sacudir a cabeça, e pode reparar que ela não era nada feia e sim muito atraente. 'Meu deus ... Que menina atraente..não é de se jogar fora' Continuou pensando enquanto olhava para Ino

-Estou sim gaara – disse sorrindo e vendo que ele não prestava atenção – Gaara –disse o sacudindo

-Hãm ? ahh Ino.. Vamos.. Assim você é do mesmo quarto que a minha irmã temari –disse um pouco sério e voltara a caminhar.

-Sério ?!! Espero que eu e ela sejamos amiga – disse apressando os passos até ficar ao lado do garoto.

Ele apenas a olhou e deu um singelo sorriso que só ele daria, Ino ao ver aquilo quase derreteu. 'Como ele é lindo, ainda mas sorrindo.. Para Ino!!!!!!' E continuava a pensar naquilo o caminho todo, sem percebe que já haviam chegado no quarto.

-Pronto -disse ele - Agora te deixou aqui, até próxima Ino – Deixando a mala dela no chão e pois a voltar andar novamente.

-Obrigada Gaara – Ao dizer aquilo pegou a chave que se encontrava no bolso e pois abrir a porta, ao entrar no quarto ficou abóbada com o quarto, era lindo, 5 camas bem colocadas, quarto pintado de cor de rosa clarinho, com uma estante de livro e uma escrivaninha com um computador, era todo que só uma cama não estava ocupada, pegou as suas malas e começou arrumar-las.

Enquanto Ino arrumava as suas coisas, não percebera (de novo, o menina desligada) que a porta se abria e nela entrava quatro garotas, todas animadas, conversavam alegremente, que não perceberam que Ino estava lá, apenas uma percebeu e logo comentou com as outras.

-Olha temos uma nova companheira de quarto- disse uma garota de cabelos rosa

-Nossa nem tinha percebido- falou a outra de dois coques

-Olá- disse uma timidamente

-Quem é você ? – perguntou a ultima de quatro Chiquinha

Ino se assustara ao ver as suas companheiras de quarto, mas logo se recuperou

-Prazer sou Ino Yamanaka e vocês, serem ? –responder ino

-Prazer Ino, eu sou Sakura haruno- Respondeu a de cabelos rosa- e estas são: Hinata Hyuuga, Mitarashi Tenten e Sabaku no Temari – dizia ela apontando para cada garota

**Sakura Haruna** – Tinha 17 anos, possuía cabelos róseos curtos, olhos verde-esmeralda, corpo super definido.

**Hinata Hyuuga** –tinha 17 anos, é morena e apesar de não ter um corpo tão definido quanto o de suas amigas, deixa muito homens babando. Seus olhos são da cor de uma perola, trasmitindo assim, calma, sinceridade, amor, compreenção e amizade. Desde do ano passado Hinata havia mudado muito, o que a deixava bastante orgulhosa de si. Chegava a rir ao lembrar do quanto ficava envergonhada quando suas amigas começava falar sobre garoto.

**Tenten Mitarashi**- tinha 17 anos, é morena e tem os cabelos e os olhos da cor de um delicioso chocolate ao leite. Tem um lindo corpo. Pena não pode ser adimirado, pelo fato dela usar roupas largas parecendo assim um pouco maisculinas. Tudo isso porque ela achava seu corpo feio o que é mentira. Mas até que, de uns tempos pra cá, ela tem pensado o quanto ela ta sendo boba em achar seu corpo feio. E por isso ela prometeu a suas amiga que mudaria o seu jeito de se vestir. Ela quer segui a carreira de Educação Física.

**Sabaku no temari** -tinha 17 anos, é loira e dificilmente se vê ela usando outro pentiado se não o seu habitual, quatro rabos de cavalo. Tem os olhos de esverdeado e um lindo corpo violão, que ela acha um pouquinho cheio, o que é mentira pois se ela emagurecer um pouco mais já não tera mais o corpo tão lindo. Apesar dela achar isso do seu corpo, ela se aceita e é muito feliz do jeito que é.

-Prazer, Ino- respondeu as três juntos

-Você disse Temari, não disse ? – perguntou Ino surpresa, gaara dissera ela que sua irma era a companheira de quarto.

-Sim, sou eu, porque ? – perguntou temari um pouco surpresa

-Ah!!!! Porque o seu irmão me falou que você era a minha companheira – disse sorrindo

-Calma ai, você conhece o gaara, da onde? – perguntou temari interessada no assunto, junto com os olhos curiosos das outras

-Ah!! Bem eu estava perdida, daí ele me ajudou a encontrar o quarto, daí eu falei o numero do quarto daí ele disse que você dormi aqui –Ino dizia corada com os olhares que eram lançado a ela.

-Não acredito que você falou com um dos populares, ainda mas o irmão da temari – Disse tenten surpresa

-Populares ? – Ino estava totalmente confusa, gaara não comentar nada disso, alias ele não falara nada quando estavam procurando o quarto que ficaria.

-Bem, eu acho que teremos que explicar para ela, já que é a novata daqui – disse Hinata com um lindo sorriso no rosto

-É a hina tem razão, Ino vamos explicar tudo para você, então preste bem atenção –Disse sakura com um olhar um tanto séria. Ino apenas assentiu com a cabeça.-Bem, como pode ver no internato a um grupo o dos populares, que são : Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sabaku no Gaara e Sasuke Uchiha- sakura terminava de falar – Eles são conhecidos por serem os mais lindos do internato, mas o grupo dos populares não é só composto por garotos a também as garotas do líderes de torcida que são : Karin, Tayuya, Anko, Sasame e Konan, elas dizem que são as "namoradas" do garotos, mas todo mundo sabe que eles não gostam nem um pouco delas – disse sakura com um sorrisinho triufante no rosto- elas são atiradas é isso que pode ser dizer delas. – dizia Sakura com um olhar meio que estranho para ino.

-Ino ?! –chamava Tenten, ino vira o rosto para a morena – Você quer ser a nossa amiga ?, apesar que a gente não faz parte dos populares, que quase sempre somos humilhadas pelas lideres de torcidas, somos conhecidas como nerds, mesmo não sendo mas tudo bem !!. Então aceita? – Perguntara Tente com os olhos enormes e brilhando para a garota

-Tenten, você falando que acontece com a gente, lógico que a Ino não vai aceitar NE – Falava Hinata, achando graça da maneira que Tenten falava como era a vida delas no Internato.

-Lógico que eu aceito ser amigas de vocês –Respondeu Ino toda animada para as garotas.

Tenten num instinto abraçou Ino, fazendo que as duas caíssem da cama, as outras três se entre olharam e gritaram :

-MONTINHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Dizendo isso as três pularam em cima da pobre yamanaka e mitarashi, rindo.

Haviam encontro mas uma nova amiga e isso as deixavam feliz.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

*--*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 4.

Estavam todas felizes no quarto, principalmente Ino, pois agora encontrara novas amigas e esperava que fosse para Tenten, Hinata, Temari e sakura conversavam sobre as férias que tinham tido, Ino pegara o seu notebook e entrava no seu MSN, para ver se tinha alguém interessante.

~•~

Gaara caminhava lentamente até o seu quarto, ao adentrar no local, encontrava quatro figuras no local, essa figuras eram nada mais nada menos que:

**Sasuke Uchiha:**Tinha 17 anos, era insensível e grosso com qualquer um, sempre sério e nem um pouco animador, mas possuidor de um físico bem definido, Olhos de cor Ônix e cabelos bagunçados e pretos.

**Naruto uzumaki:** Tinha 17 anos, sempre alegre e otimista, é o único do grupo que é feliz da vida e gentil, apesar de ser completamente desligado e até mesmo "ingênuo".Tem o mesmo porte físico que seus amigos, era loiro de olhos azuis.

**Neji Hyuuga:**Tinha 17 anos, é um pouco rude às vezes, mas é sempre sincero, apesar de humilhar as pessoas sem querer com tanta "honestidade".Mas tem um porte físico como o de seus colegas, olhos perolados igual da sua prima hinata e cabelos compridos.

**Shikamaru Nara:**Tinha 17 anos, era o mas preguiçoso da turma, tudo para ele era problemático, mas atraente, tinho o por físico igual dos seus animgos, cabelos sempre amarrados num pequeno rabo de cavalo, olhos de cor castanha (eu acho que é isso NE ).

Gaara ficara surpresa de encontrar os seus amigos no quarto, achava que só viriam daqui uma semana.

-Ué que vocês estão fazendo aqui, vocês falaram que ó viriam daqui uma semana ?- pergunto o ruivo.

-Ah!! Sabe como é NE, não agüentava mas aquele Ero do Jiraya – respondeu o loiro de nome naruto.

-Eu, tive que vir por causa da minha prima, estava com saudades das suas amigas – dizia neji sério.

-Bem pelo menos não são vocês que tem que agüentar o Itachi – respondeu o moreno Sasuke deitado na cama.

-Vocês são muito problemáticos, sabia ?- respondeu o mas preguiçoso;

-E você shikamaru, não respondeu por que esta aqui ? – perguntou naruto todo animado para o amigo.

-Não agüentava a problemática da minha mãe, mulheres são muito problemáticas isso sim – respondi shikamaru, se virando para dormi

-Pela primeira vez concordo com shikamaru – Falou sasuke.

E ficaram por mas algum tempo conversando, sobre as férias que tinham passado, gaara apenas sentara na escrivaninha do quarto e entrara no MSN para ver se alguém tinha entrando (Quem seráá´)

--------------Janelinha de conversa do MSN On----------------

**Garota de Princeton **: Oiii

**Nômade:** Olá

**Nômade:** Como que você está garota de Princeton ?

**Garota de Princeton :** Eu vou muito bem e você?

**Nômade:** Eu estou muito bem.

**Garota de Princeton: **Que bom 'xD'

**Nômade: **Digo o mesmo.

**Garota de Princeton:** nômade, qual é mesmo o internato que você está ?

**Nômade:** Ah!1 o konoha Star, por quê ?

**Garota de Princeton : **Por que eu este ano vou estudar aqui.

**Nômade :** Sério ?! que legal !!

**Garota de Princeton:** Sim sim

**Nômade:** e quando você vem para cá ?

**Garota de Princeton : **Na verdade eu já estou no internato.

**Nômade:** Então temos que combinar de nos encontrar (: .

**Garota de Princeton :** é verdade !!!

E assim foi a conversa entre os dois (to sem imaginação para a conversa ta bom -.-).Até na hora que a garota tinha que sair.

**Garota de Princeton:** Bem nômade tenho que sair, as garotas aqui estão querendo me mostrar o internato, Beijos.

**Nômade: **Okay, minha princesa, será que posso te chamar assim ?

**Garota de Princeton **: = ( está é uma carinha de vergonha ta bom ??!!), claro que pode (:

**Nômade: **Beijos e bom passeio

Garota de Princeton offline

Nômade offline

----------------------- Janelinha de conversa do MSN Off ------------------------

Após sair do MSN, Gaara desligava o computador e Sasuke tinha visto com quem o ruivo conversa.

-O Gaara toma cuidado viu, vai lá saber se está garota de Princeton ai não é um homem – dizia sasuke com um micro sorriso.

-Não enche sasuke e lógico que ela é uma garota – disse o ruivo indo pro banheiro.

-Não sei não viu, você conheceu esta "menina" numa sala de bate papo – disse naruto preocupado com o amigo, enquanto os outros riam.

-Quem tem vocês como amigos não precisa de Inimigos – disse gaara ao sair do banheiro e sentando na cama.

E assim foi à tarde dos garotos, discutindo, brigando, conversando, tirando uns aos outros, entre outras coisas de garoto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 5.

Após fechar o notebook, Ino respirou fundo e olhou para as garotas que a olhava com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Ah!! Que lindo a Ino tem um príncipe pela Internet – Disse sakura toda animada.

-Ino, cuidado, vai saber se não é nenhum seqüestrador – Disse temari com um olhar preocupado.

-Não precisam se preocupar Meninas, ele não é nenhum seqüestrador, e outra ele estuda aqui- disse Ino toda animada, Logo, logo iria pode encontrar com o seu príncipe.

-Chega de bla bla bla, que a gente tem que mostra o internato pra Ino, senão ela ira se perde de novo –Dizia tenten se arrumando – Vamos garotas rápido.-terminou tenten as apressando

-Não me apressa não –disse sakura e indo para o seu guarda roupa (opa esqueci de dizer cada uma tinha o seu guarda roupa *--*, não sei onde mas tinha :P).

Depois de muitas trocas de roupas as garotas estavam prontas.

Sakura : Vestia uma blusa branca com uma borboleta do lado, com um short jeans e uma rasteirinha e uma presilha de borboleta no cabelo.

Tenten : Vestia uma jardineira só com um lado abotoado e uma camiseta por baixo e tinha uma rasteirinha e os seus cabelos estavam presos como sempre em dois coques.

Hinata : Vestia um vestido de alcinha de pano molinho que ia até em cima dos joelhos na cor azul claro, usa também uma rasteirinha e os cabelos estavam amarrados num coque que sai alguns fios.

Temari : Vestia uma regata na cor verde musgo, com um mini short preto estava com uma sapatilha preta com alguns riscos verdes e o seus cabelos estavam como sempre também com quatro chuquinhas.

Ino : Vestia Camiseta de frente única roxa, com uma saia de pano mole listradinha com uma rasteirinha, seus cabelos estavam soltos.

As garotas andavam animadas pelos corredores do internato, explicando cada lugar para Ino, ao chegarem num jardim que havia atrás do internato, muito lindo por sinal, ficaram sentadas debaixo de uma cerejeira, conversando e dando risadas, até que aparecem os garotos populares., estavam conversando animados, e as garotas percebiam isso. Eles ainda não tinham as vistos, e elas estavam aliviadas com isso, mas como alegria de pobre dura pouco, um dos garotos percebeu que não estavam sozinhos naquele lugar e apontou para elas, Ino dava risada de como as meninas estavam assustadas com aproximação dos rapazes não sabia se dava apoio ou ria.

-Ino, você acha graça nisso por acaso – falou a rosada nervosa

-É impossível não rir com vocês desse jeito – falava ino entre os risos

-Meninas, vamos sair daqui – falou hinata que estava mais nervosas que todas.

-Garotas, relax, eles não vão morde vocês, não se preocupem apenas cumprimente eles – falou Ino continuando a rir

-Ino, se você não fosse a nossa amiga você já teria voado daqui- falou temari mostrando os punhos para a mesma, que ria cada vez mais com o nervosismo das amigas.

-Olá meninas – disse naruto animado

Nenhuma respondeu, pois cada uma olhava para cada rapaz e os rapazes o mesmo, Ino percebeu que elas não iriam falou, então se levantou e abriu um sorriso

-Oi gaara, vocês -disse olhando para os garotos -devem ser os garotos populares,se não estou errada – continuou a sorrir.

-Pelo que vejo já falaram da gente para você, certo Ino- falou o ruivo- bem então este são: Naruto, shikamaru, Sasuke e Neji – disse apontando para cada um, que continuava a olhar para as garotas- e esta é Ino.

-bem, prazer rapazes- olhando para eles e dando um aceno, mas fora deixada de ar – bem eu acho que não vou precisar apresentar as meninas certo ?

Depois de alguns minutos as meninas saíram do transe e se levantaram e ficaram do lado de ino.

-Ola garotos – falou Temari – Oi maninho

-Olá Temari – respondeu gaara

E um silencio foi instalado no local ninguém falava nada, alguns olhavam para os pés ou para os lados, Ino apenas sorria para gaara que só ficava a olhando nos olhos, mas o momento 'romântico' fora estragado por cinco garotas que chegavam se jogando nos pescoços dos rapazes.

-Gaara – disse uma garota de cabelos laranja dando uns selinhos no rapaz

-Naruto – falava a outra de cabelos azuis dando um beijo

-Sasuke-kun- falava a ruiva com um biquinho

-Neji!!!!!!! – disse uma de cabelos preto dando uns beijos no pescoço do mesmo

-Shika!!!!!!!! – disse a outra ruiva beijando o garoto.

-sasame, Karin, Anko, Konan, Tayuya –disse os cincos rapazes juntos e surpresos

Sim eram as lideres de torcidas, os rapazes ficaram surpresas por elas estarem ali, elas só viriam na outra semana, Ino apenas olhava aquilo e não percebera que Tenten, temari, Hinata e sakura começaram a sair de fininho para não serem descobertas, mas foram descobertas.

-Ora, ora se não são as perdedoras – disse Karin se viraram para as garotas, que no mesmo instante pararam e Ino apenas olhava aquilo- o que vocês fazem aqui e com os nossos namorados, hein ?! – falou a garota que quase partia para cima das meninas, mas fora segurada pelo sasuke.

Nenhuma respondeu, as lideres de torcidas não havia visto a presença de Ino, até naquele momento.

-vejamos –Falou sasame –parece que temos uma nova perdedora, garotas –continuava falando e se aproximando de ino, ficando cara com a mesma –então quer se juntar a nós, você será conhecida por todo mundo e terá somente namorados populares, então querida aceita, mas para isso precisa fazer parte das lideres de torcida e uma regra você não pode tocar no MEU gaara – disse enfatizando o meu para Ino e voltando agarrar o pobre coitado do gaara.

-fazer, parte do grupo dos populares- disse Ino pensando e olhando para as suas amigas que a olhavam –não é nada mal fazer parte do grupo -continuava a falar olhando para as amigas, que abaixavam a cabeça e que começava lentamente andar para fora do jardim.

-isso mesmo perdedoras saiam daqui, vocês acabaram de perde uma 'amiga' parece, bem....-disse konan mas fora interrompida por Ino.

-Eu acho que não terminei de falar –falava Ino olhando para as lideres e os garotos seguravam as risadas, ninguém nunca interrompeu as lideres de torcida e as garotas que estavam andando pararam e fitavam Ino que estava de costa para elas, parecia ter muita coragem para isso, mas continuou a falar-Eu não disse que fazeria parte do seu grupo, e outra eu já tenho o meu grupo e dele eu não saio-falou ino confiante- e outra eu não quero ser igual a vocês, ou seja, atiradas que vão com qualquer um, e a sasame, é este o nome NE, pois bem, então cuide bem do que é seu para não ser roubado por mim e isso serve pra vocês também que pode ser roubados por aquelas meninas- disse Ino apontando para as garotas com um sorriso e dando uma piscadela para gaara e indo para o mesmo lugar que suas amigas que a olhavam boquiabertas, e os garotos também, principalmente gaara.

-ah!! Eu vou pegar esta menina- disse sasame quase indo para cima de Ino que já estava longe, mas fora segurada por gaara que ainda estava surpresa da maneira que a menina havia falado.

Após este pequena discussão os meninos perguntaram o que elas faziam por ali, e assim foi o resto do dia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo6.

Havia se passado uma semana após a discussão, e já era o primeiro dia de aula, Ino estava muito ansiosa, acordara mas cedo que suas amigas para ser exata eram uma 5:45 da manha, foi tomar o seu costumeiro banho e ao sair da de cara com uma sakura sonolenta.

-Ah!!!! Ino, você me assusto, nossa você acorda cedo hein?!- disse entrando em seguida no banheiro.

Ino nada disse apenas sorriu e foi até o seu guarda roupa para pegar o uniforme que era : uma saia xadrez azul e branca, uma camiseta com uma gravata azul e uma sapatinho branco.

Percebera que nenhuma das outras meninas havia acordo, e pois acordá-las, uma a uma foi despertando do sono profundo,menos uma que não havia acordado.

-Ah!! Mãe, mas cinco minutos – disse tenten cobrindo o rosto, mas fora arrancando por Ino.

- Vamos, tenten, só falta você se arrumar, todas nós já estamos prontas – ao dizer aquilo, tenten deu um pulo da cama e foi direito para o banheiro.

Todas já estavam com os uniformes e se direcionavam para o refeitório, já era 6:45 e as aulas começavam as 7:10, tomaram os seus café rápidos e partiram para sala de aula, Ino esperara o professor lá fora junto com as suas meias irmãs já que eram as novas aulas.

-Olha Yumi, se não é a ino, vejamos que caiamos na mesma sala – disse Yukina

-Nossa estou pulando de felicidade, vocês nem imaginam quanto – disse Ino ironicamente.

Mas Yukina não teve tempo de replicar pois o professor chegara e entrara na sala de aula,

-Bom dia meus QUERIDOS alunos – disse o professor e enfatizando o querido – Bem todos já me conhecem NE, Este ano teremos três novas colegas de Quarto, Por favor entrem.

Yukina foi a primeira a entrar, atrás dela vinha yumi e por ultimo Ino, ao olhar pra sala, o olho azul –celeste se encontraram com o verde-água, e sentira que sua face ficara corada, o evitara a ultima semana de férias após da discussão que teve com as lideres de torcida e ficara aliviada que nenhuma das lideres de torcida fazia parte da sua sala.

-Prazer garotas eu sou Kakashi professor de Química e física – disse o professor sorridente – se apresentem !! – esticando a mão para sala.

-Prazer eu sou Yukina Yamanaka – disse sorrindo.

-Hum!! Sente-se atrás de Yuri – disse kakashi e se virando para as outras duas – vocês duas também.

-Prazer – disse sorrindo e se curvando – Eu sou Yumi Yamanaka.

-Oi, Eu sou Ino Yamanaka – disse Ino sorrindo e ainda encarando gaara.

-Você- disse apontando para Yumi – Sente do lado de hana e você – por fim apontando para Ino- se sentara na frente do Sr. Sabaku no Gaara.

Yumi e Ino assim fizeram, sentaram aonde o professor as colocaras, e a aula começou, todos prestavam atenção, menos um certo ruivo, que ficara olhando para ino e não vira que tinha lição na lousa, e seus amigos, tenten, hinata, sakura e temari perceberam o olhar do rapaz, e apenas riam de cabeça na hora que o professor Kakashi iria pergunta Por qual motivo eles estavam rindo, fora interrompido pelo sinal.E assim foi o resto das aulas até o intervalo.

Na hora do intervalo, lá se foram os grupinhos do internato, chegando no refeitório cada grupo sentou na sua mesa, como sempre os populares sentavam na mesa do centro,mas só um grupo que não sentava ali, era as meninas sempre se sentavam debaixo da cerejeira aonde ocorrera a discussã chegarem lá, conversavam animadamente.

-Nossa toda vez que venho aqui, eu me lembro da Ino discutindo com a sasame – disse Temari comendo o seu lanche.

-É verdade, e naquela parte que ela falou "então cuide bem do que é seu para não ser roubado por mim e isso serve pra vocês também que podem ser roubadas por aquelas meninas" –Tente imitava a voz de Ino

-Gente, vamos esquecer este assunto –Pediu Ino corada

-Então Ino, quando você planeja roubar o gaara – falou sakura rindo, fazendo com que as outras rissem

-Ah! Ino ta apaixonada que bonitinho –Falou hinata rindo

-Poxa Hina até você achei que fosse a minha amiga –Falou Ino rindo junto

Enquanto as garotas riam da cara que Ino fazia, elas contaram do gaara na sala de aula do jeito que ele a olhava, para infelicidade delas, as lideres de torcidas com as irmãs de Ino apareceram.

-Ora Ora o que temos aqui Konan – Falou Anko

-Bem, não sei um grupo de nerds – falou Konan

-Eu acho que ta mas para perdedoras- disse Yukina

-Olha Yukina se não a nossa querida meia irmã – falou Yumi sorrindo

-Meninas, não podemos tratar elas assim, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula – disse sasame, as outras a olharam confusa- mas como esta ai nos ameaçou– apontava para Ino –hoje iremos abrir uma exceção, Karin me empresta –Esticava um dos braços para pegar o suco de Uva de karin que apenas olhava aquilo.

-Claro,Sasame – disse Karin com um sorriso triunfante.

Depois de pegar o suco da mão de Karin, sasame vira todo conteúdo que havia no copo em cima de Ino, e depois jogando o copo vazio em cima da mesma, fazendo que todos dos local começassem a rir, as lideres de torcidas (sim as irmãs de ino eram lideres de torcida agora, não me pergunte como :P) saíram do local deixando uma Ino toda molhada e suas amigas a olhando boquiaberta.

Num impulso Ino saiu correndo e chorando, não importava pra onde, queria sair de lá o mais depressa o possível, suas amigas tentaram alcançar mas fora em vão, Ino já estava muito longe.Não percebera que um grupo de garotos estava bem na sua frente, fazendo que tromba-se contudo num dos garotos.

-Me... Desculpe – falava Ino entre os soluços.

-Tudo bem – falou o garoto, ino reconheci aquela voz, mas não se lembrava da onde –Ino, Ino é você ? – perguntou o rapaz.

-Ga....Gaara – Falou Ino se levantando e limpando as lagrimas que teimavam a cair – Ah!! Preciso ir – mas ao tentar correr algo a segurou pelo pulso, ao ver quem era, Ino ficou surpresa.

Ino percebera que os garotos não paravam de olhar para sua camiseta, ao se lembrar que estava com uma camiseta branca, que fica transparente por causa do suco, começara a ficar vermelha que nem um pimentão, ao ouvir alguém berrando o seu nome, no fim do corredor, era as suas amigas que chegavam.

-Ino, aleluia te achamos -Falava Tenten com as mãos no joelho e respirando ofegante.

-Belo sutiã Ino – falou temari reparando na camiseta.

-Era isso que ia comentar – falou o ruivo que ainda reparava no sutiã preto da ficara mas vermelha que um pimentão, e se vira de costa para o mesmo.

-GAARA!!!- berrou as garotas.

-Acho que eu falei alto demais, Desculpa Ino – pedia o ruivo coçando a cabeça envergonhado.

-Tudo bem gaara – falava ino ainda de costa.

-Bem vejamos a causa de tudo isso, foi Sasame, certo ?- falou sasuke

-É, culpa dela e daquelas patricinhas – falava sakura séria.

Assim ficaram conversando por mas algum tempo e foram interrompidos pelo sinal que anunciara que continuara as aulas.

-Ai! Que problemático isso –Falou shikamaru (aleluia que falou)

-Pra você tudo é problemático Shikamaru – falou Neji (Outro também, hahahaha)

-Problemático – falou por fim shikamaru.

-Mas eu não vou poder ir assim na sala de aula – disse ino com as mãos na frente do sutiã.

-Bem, se você se quiser eu empresto uma roupa, que tem no vestiário – Falou gaara olhando para ela.

-É melhor Ino – falou Hinata com um olhar malicioso – a gente avisa o professor NE, gente.

-Claro não se preocupe com isso – falou todo resto.

-Quem tem vocês como amigas não precisa de Inimigas, sabia? – falou Ino olhando para elas, com cara que mas tarde elas acertavam as contas no quarto – Por mim tudo bem gaara.

-Tchau nos vemos na sala de aula- disseram todos e partiram rumo a sala de aula.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 7.

-Vamos ?! – pergunto o ruivo, vendo os seus amigos distanciando.

-É, não me resta outra opção NE ?.

Então os dois se puseram a andar, um silencio se pairava sobre os dois no caminho todo, ao chegaram no vestiário, gaara abriu a porta:

-As damas primeiro – dissera gaara e fazendo o gesto de cortesia

-Obrigada – disse Ino sorrindo

-Espere aqui – disse o ruivo indo até o seu armário e pegando o seu uniforme – pronto aqui está – entregava a camiseta para Ino

-Nossa, você guarda roupa aqui ?- perguntou Ino pegando a camiseta e indo para um canto, onde o ruivo não pudesse a ver se trocando.

-Sempre é bom ter alguma reserva NE, vai que acontece algum ocorrido, como por exemplo este – disse gaara encostando num armário e esperando a loira volta.

-Você é um menino muito prendado – disse ino voltado com a camiseta manchada.

-É NE, não ficou aquelas coisas, mas dá para usar até o fim das aulas – falou gaara reparando de como havia ficado a roupa na garota e pegando a camiseta da mesma e colocando no seu armário – por enquanto deixarei aqui depois que acabar as aulas a gente vem buscar pode ser ?

-Por mim tudo bem, eu que não ia andar com uma camiseta na mão – falava enquanto arrumava a camiseta no corpo e gaara apenas a olhava.

-Ino –chamou-a –porque você disse aquilo naquele dia que você ia me roubar da sasame ? e depois começou a me evitar? – perguntou ele se aproximando da mesma.

-ah!!! .... –disse parando de arrumando a camiseta -sobre aquilo, Sabe NE, nervosismo, daí a gente fala sem pensar, bem é porque eu tava com vergonha – dizia se afastando enquanto gaara dava um passo para frente, ela dava dois para trás, até encostar na parede.

-Mas até que não seria uma má idéia ser roubado da sasame – dizia ele colocando as mãos na parede e encurralando-a –ainda mas por você !!.

Ino não sabia o que fazer, estava encurralada, olhava para todos os lados para achar alguma saída, mas não achava nenhuma não queria olhar para olhos do rapaz que tanto atraia, sua respiração começava a ficar ofegante, seu coração começava a ficar acelerado, começava a tremer, não sabia o que fazer.(olha rimouu *--*)

-Esta com medo de mim Ino? – perguntou o ruivo aproximando a sua face com a de Ino fazendo que a mesma olha-se para seus olhos e devagar colocava as mãos na cintura da garota.

-Eu, com medo de você, porque teria ? – falou a loira arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não sei, você esta tremendo –continuava a falar o rapaz, depositando leves beijos no pescoço da mesma.

-eu..não estou com medo – dizia a garota entre os suspiros

Gaara parava de beijar o pescoço de Ino, e lentamente encostava os seus lábios com os delas,não sabia se seria respondido, mas a beijou, no inicio ino não sabia se correspondia ou não, mas deixou ser levada pelo desejo de beijá-lo e lentamente entreabria a boca para que o ruivo pôde-se a profundar o beijo. Ao percebe que era correspondia gaara fizera o que a loira pedia e começou a profundar o beijo, ela então colocou os seus braços em torno do pescoço do rapaz.

Ele a trazia para mas perto de si deixando os seus corpos colados, explorava com a língua cada canto da boca da como o ser humano precisa de ar, lentamente os dois se separavam ofegantes em busca de ar, os dois ainda continuavam de olhos fechados com as testas juntas e não perceberam que oito vultos entravam no vestiário e ao virem a cena arregalaram os olhos e ficaram de boquiaberta.

-Caham – fez um dos oitos vulto

Ino bruscamente abriu os olhos para ver quem estava lá, e percebera que gaara estava com um sorriso no rosto.

-O que vocês querem ? – perguntou gaara ainda de olhos fechado e continuando abraçar ino. Ino pelo contrario não entendia com quem gaara falava e continuava a olhar para ele.

-Nada, só vimos ver porque tanto da demora do Casalzinho já que não apareceram nas ultimas aulas, mas acho que sabemos o porquê NE!!

-Mas olha só não é que ino já roubou o gaara da sasame – disse uma voz feminina que ino reconhecia.

-Sakura!!!! – exclamou surpresa, ao olhar para frente encontra Sakura, Sasuke, hinata, naruto, temari, shikamaru, Tenten e Neji –Ah!! Não é isso que vocês estão pensando – falou ino largando gaara, mas fora puxada novamente pelo todos a olhavam com cara de me engana que eu gosto –Ta bom é isso mesmo que vocês estão pensando, agora só faltam vocês NE garotas roubaram os garotos que estão ai do seus lados – falou a loira rindo junto com gaara que estava a abraçando por trás e depositando alguns beijos no pescoço da mesma.

-INO!!!!!!!!! – gritou as quatro garotas que estavam super vermelhas com o comentário da loira e os quatro garotos achavam graça nisso e começaram a rir e isso fazia com que elas ficassem muito mais vermelhas.

Assim ficou novamente os dez conversando, sobre que acontecerá na sala de aula, da professora não deixar eles entraram atrasados, da mentira do porque de ino e gaara não estarem lá e lógico do beijo de Ino e gaara, mas não perceberam que já escureceu e que deveriam estar nos seus respectivos quartos.

-Ai! Que problemático, já escureceu, teremos que partir porque daqui a pouco os professores iram passar nos quartos –disse shikamaru olhando para janela

-Realmente ele está certo, vamos embora meninada – disse temari se levantando e o resto também se levantou. Assim foram os dez nos corredores escuro vendo se já se encontrava algum professor no local, por sorte ainda não havia nenhum, assim todos se despediram os meninos para um lado e as meninas para o outro, quando ino ia partir junto com as meninas, sentiu ser puxada e ao virar recebera um selinho de gaara.

-Boa noite Ino – disse sorrindo e indo para o quarto.

Ino nada respondeu apenas saiu em seguida para o seu quarto antes que fosse pega por algum professor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 8.

Após os cincos garotos entrarem no quarto, cada uma sentou na sua cama e ficaram a se encararem por um tempo, até que um deles começou a falar

-Pelo jeito o Gaara, já partiu para o ataque – disse o moreno de olhos ônix

-este é o gaara –dizia o loiro hiperativo

-É, se vocês não estão lembrados tambem estamos nesta aposta – disse o moreno de olhos perolados – e pelo que vejo será mas fácil do que imaginávamos

-será um tanto problemático, mas tudo bem- disse o moreno que já se encontrava deitado na cama –mas gaara e neji, vocês não se importam com a sua Irma e prima ?

-Não posso fazer nada, alias não gosto muito da minha prima mesmo –disse neji

-Eu não to nem ai para a minha Irma, tudo que quero é ganhar esta aposta – disse gaara com um sorriso vitorioso

-Será muito divertido pelo que estou vendo – disse sasuke sorrindo

-Qual era aposta mesmo – disse o loiro que coçava a cabeça de vergonha

-Você é muito problemático naruto, Mas vou lembrar qual é aposta já que sou o único disposto para fazer isso -disse shikamaru

--------------------------Flash Back On---------------------------

No dia seguinte que ocorreu a discussão de ino e sasame, as lideres de torcida foram procurar os garotos que se encontravam na quadra de basquete, sentados e todos suados, conversando animadamente. (eles eram popualres por que eram os titulares do time de basquete do internato (: )

-RAPAZES!!!!!! –Gritava Sasame.

Ao verem quem estava chamando-os puseram-se de pé e foram de encontro com as lideres de torcida.

-Ora ora o que as lideres de torcidas estão fazendo aqui ? – pergunto Neji

-Temos uma aposta com vocês, na verdade um proposta, querem escutar ? – falou Anko com um sorrisinho.

-Isso será problemático, mas pode falar, todos concordamos NE – Falou shikamaru olhando para os garotos que assentiram positivamente.

-Pois escutem bem, eu sou irei falar uma vez – Disse Karin –Iremos fazer uma aposta com vocês, na verdade seria um favorzinho, mas tudo bem, queremos que vocês saiam com aquelas meninas de ontem até o baile que será daqui cinco mês,será tempo o suficiente para vocês, planejaram o que fazer, certo ?!E se vocês ganahram a aposta, iremos fazer o que vocês quiserem, então aceitam ?

Os garotos puseram a pensar um pouco e por fim aceitando aposta que as meninas propuseram a eles. E fariam de tudo para ganharem aposta, eles nunca perderam uma aposta e não seria dessa vez.

-Gaara, você iria ficar com aquela isolante da Ino – disse sasame se aproximando do rapaz e sussurrando no ouvido do mesmo – espero que faz o serviço bem feito e você ganhara uma boa recompensa -disse por fim dando uma leve mordida no ouvido do mesmo.

-Naruto, você cuida daquela hinata – disse Konan – e se ganhar vou fazer tudo que você pedir –disse tambem sussurrando no ouvido do loiro

-Shika, você cuidara da Irma do gaara, a temari – disse tayuya

-O louco irei ficar com a mais problemática u_u –disse respirando fundo –mas tudo bem, o que eu não faço por essa aposta – dando um sorriso malicioso para tayuya que retribui o mesmo sorriso.

-E você sasuke-kun, vai ficar com aquela rosa da sakura -disse karin

-Por mim tudo bem, só ganhando o que eu quero no fim – disse olhando para karin de cima para baixo

-E por ultimo você Neji, vai ficar com a Tenten –disse anko séria

-shikamaru se você vai ficar com a mais problemática eu vou ficar com a mais feminista ¬_¬', mas tudo bem, olha que eu não faço por uma aposta.

E por fim as lideres de torcida saíram rebolando com um sorriso vitorioso, por elas tinham algo a mais na mente, para acabar de vez com as pobres garotas.

-----------------------------Flash Back Off-------------------------------

-Ah!!!!! Lembrei –disse o loiro sorrindo

-Bem, eu já to fazendo a minha parte, agora se vocês vão amarelar eu não sei –disse gaara sorrindo.

-Não vá cantando vitoriosa sabaku, pois amanha mesmo eu irei falar com a sakura e pode ter certeza que a terei na minha mão – disse o uchiha.

-neji você não vai me matar NE, porque eu tambem vou parti pra cima da hinata eu que não quero perde esta aposta de jeito nenhuma –falou uzumaki

-Não se preocupe, como disse para shikamaru, eu não me importo nem um pouco com ela, nem gosto dela pra começo de conversa, se vocês dois já vão parti pro ataque eu tambem irei –disse o hyuuga pensando em algumas maneiras para ficar com tenten.

-Ah!!! Você não ficaram com a mais problemática de todas, u_u, que é a Irma do gaara, vai ser muito problemático eu conquistar ela, mas vou tentar-disse Nara fechando os olhos.

-Então irei dá uma dica para você shikamaru, mas a minha Irma é caidinha por você então não vai ser muito problemático –disse o sabaku.

E assim foi a noite naquele quarto, aonde discutiam os planos de como conquistar as garotas e segurarem elas até o baile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 9 [parte 1]

Depois de uma semana longa e cheia de lição, trabalhos e entre os outras coisas de escola, finalmente havia chegado o fim de semana que muito esperavam, principalmente cinco garotas que se encontravam no quarto 450, estavam muito felizes, iriam sair com os populares, todas as garotas da escola as invejavam por terem conseguidos saírem com estavam se vestiam, logo logo os rapazes estariam ali para levaram elas para sair.

-Ino que tal ? – falou sakura super feliz.

**Sakura : **Vestia um vestido tomara que caia que ia até os joelhos de cor rosa, na barra do vestido era contornado por flores, usava uma sandália de salto pequena e os cabelos estavam presos num coque e duas franjas estavam soltas, a maquiagem um pouco forte que realçava os seus olhos cor de esmeralda.

-Esta divina Sakura –Disse Ino ao ver amiga- olha se o sasuke não reparar em você hoje, com certeza ele é muito burro –disse rindo

-Você tambem não esta nada mal Ino, esta linda e o gaara é um cara sortudo hein amiga- disse sakura vendo amiga

**Ino : **Vestia um mini short (sabe aqueles que parecem social, de pano mole *---*, é uma graça) de cor preta, com uma bata tomara que caia na cor vermelho, um sandália de salto um pouco maior que da sakura e seu cabelos estavam soltos, a maquiagem estava meio escuro e meio clara que realçavam os seus olhos e seus lábios.

-Nossa, como vocês duas estão lindas – disse hinata ao ver as amigas

-Você tambem esta linda Hina – Disse ino e sakura juntas

**Hinata** – Vestia uma regata de cor amarelo e bem embaixo do lado tinha um tigre feito de (aii aqueles brilhos que são umas bolinhas, eu esqueci como chama u_u, se alguém souber por favor fale para mim) que ia até o meio da blusa, com uma bermuda jeans e no pé uma sapatinha de cor amarela bem não havia maquiagem no seu rosto, só um lápis e um batom e seus cabelos estavam amarrado num rabo de cavalo.

-Nossa, mas as duas precisavam dizer junto – Saia tenten do banheiro

**Tenten** –Vestia um vestido um pouco mas curto que o da sakura, todo listrado, no pé tinha uma rasteirinha branca, seus cabelos estavam solto e nas pontas estava enrolados e a maquiagem é num tom claro.

-Menina, você ta arrasando hein, se o neji não te beijar hoje, não te beija nunca mais – dizia entre os risos temari

**Temari **– vestia tambem um mini short de jeans, uma camiseta com um baita decote em V, no pé um sandália de salto alto, seus cabelos estavam soltos tambem e usava pouca maquiagem que realçavam seus olhos e lábios.

-Nossa, Mas todas nós estamos um arraso, não acham ? – dizia Ino sorrindo e olhando para suas amigas.

-Eu ainda não acredito que o naruto me convidou para sair – dizia hinata sentando na cama.

-Se você não acredita imagina eu ser convidada pelo Hyuuga neji – falava tenten se abanando.

-Mas é a pura verdade e realidade, todas nossas fomos, mas quem primeiro começou foi a Ino, NE cunhadinha – ria temari ao ver ino corar

-Dá pra vocês esqueceram –falava ino olhando pro lados

-Desculpa querida Ino, mas eu nunca mais vou esquecer aquela cena do vestiario- ria sakura

Enquanto as garotas riam da cara de Ino, tenten ouvira que alguém batia na porta, foi atender, ao abrir a porta, se deparava com um visão muito bonita por sinal, os cincos garotos se encontravam juntos em frente a porta:

**Gaara**- vestia uma camiseta preta com um dragão desenho atrás, com uma calça jeans que deixa um pouco a mostra a sua cueca, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados como sempre e usa um tênis preto e vermelho da adidas.

**Sasuke** -vestia um camiseta social com três botões aperto que deixava de mostra o seu peitoral bem definido (menina quero ele para mim *¬*), uma calça tambem jeans e usa o tênis tambem preto da Nike e seus cabelos tambem estavam bagunçados.

**Shikamaru** – vestia uma camiseta pólo de cor vermelha, com uma bermuda ,um tênis branco da olympikus e seus cabelos estavam como sempre amarrados num rabo de cavalo. (tadinho ele é o mas simples da turma)

**Naruto **– Vestia um camiseta com toquinha laranja e preta, tambem usa calça jeans só que de cor preta, seus cabelos como sempre espetados e usa um tênis preto e laranja da adida.(nem sei se existe, mas aki existe)

Neji –vestia uma camiseta tipo social totalmente aberta com uma águia atrás de cor azul escura e por baixo uma camisa braça, tambem usa uma calça Jeans e um tênis da Nike e seus cabelos estavam amarrados num rabo de cavalo frouxo.

-Ah!!!...Meninas os garotos chegaram – gritava tenten ao sair do seu choque.

-Olá rapazes – disse Ino saindo do dormitorio e indo cumprimentando cada garoto com um beijo na bochecha e uma a uma foi saindo do quarto e os cumprimentando.

Os garotos babavam ao ver como que as garotas estavam lindas, mas logo saíram do seu estado de choque ao se lembrar da aposta que fizeram com as lideres de ão cada uma deu o braço para qual garota ira acompanhar no passeio e elas aceitaram, assim lá foi cada casal para um canto, mas não perceberam que estavam sendo observados por duas garotas, que ao ver eles indo embora foi correndo para um quarto de numero 380.

-Sasame, sasame – dizia as duas garotas ofegantes.

-Ai, não precisa repetir o meu nome varias vezes – disse sasame sentada na cama lendo uma revista –mas o que vocês fazem aqui.

-Assim, parece que os planos dos garotos deram certos, eles acabaram de sair com a nossa meia Irmã e com amigas dela –disse yumi.

-Hum! Parece que nosso plano esta dando certo, meninas -disse ela olhando para as suas colegas de quarto que estavam com um sorriso vitorioso –bem, vamos deixar elas aproveitarem este cinco mêses com os nossos rapazes e no dia da festa contaremos tudo a elas –disse por fim rindo

--------------------**Em algum lugar da cidade forks** (graças a minha amiga Li_sabaku, eu coloquei o nome certo agora, thanks querida)------------------

Caminhavam lentamente, não estavam com pressa de chegar no lugar que iriam, iam conversando sobre muitas coisas, quais eram hobbies, suas musicas prediletas, suas comidas favoritas, entre outras perguntas, descobriam que tinham muito em comuns. Ao chegarem no seu destino, adentraram no local e logo encontram lugares vazios naquela sorveteria, que por sinal estava cheia por causa do imenso calor que fazia na cidade de forks, esperavam ansiosos pelo garçom, mas como ele não chegava, o rapaz olhava para o cardápio em procura de algo que te interessa-se mas foi interrompido pelo garçom que chegará

-O que desejam ? – perguntou o garçom

-Eu quero um sundae e você sakura ?- olhava para a garota.

-Para mim o mesmo, por favor – respondeu a garota de cabelos rosa e voltara a sua atenção para as pessoas que passavam naquela hora.

-Certo, e os sabores ? –perguntou novamente

-Pode ser de chocolate, morango e creme para mim e o mesmo para ela – disse o garoto.

-Com licença – assim o garçom se retirada do local e entrega os pedidos para uma das atendentes.

-Sasuke –chamava a garota

-Sim –falou o uchiha

-Karin, não vai ficar brava por você ta saindo comigo ? – perguntou sakura sem olhar para o uchiha.

-por acaso você está vendo ela por aqui?-disse o uchiha- como você deve saber, eu não gosto nem um pouco daquela atirada.

Quando sakura ia responder, os seus pedidos haviam chegado, assim o assunto se deu por encerrando, após terminaram os seus sorvetes, sentaram numa pracinha que havia ali por perto e olhavam as pessoas passando, sakura vira um casal de velhinhos do outro lado da pracinha sentados e de mãos dadas.

'Será que um dia eu irei encontrar alguém que vivera comigo até a minha velhice e espero que seja com sasuke .. sakura deixa de pensar nisso' pensava sakura enquanto ainda olhava para o casal de idosos.

Sasuke percebendo que a haruna estava muito quieta e que não parava de olhar para outro lado da pracinha e ao ver para quem ela olhava, apenas abriu um sorriso.

-Hum! Parece que eles estão juntos a muito tempo não acha –disse o moreno olhando para a rosada.

-Hãm! Assim , concordo com você, espero encontrar alguém que eu possa viver assim tambem –disse sakura com um olhar triste que não passara despercebido pelo moreno.

-Sakura –Dizia o moreno aproximando a sua face

-Sim...-não pode terminar a sua frase, pois foi interrompida por um beijo de foi beijada por sasuke naquele momento, sakura ficara surpresa pelo gesto do moreno, mas aos poucos foi se entregando ( no bom sentindo viu :D) deixando que o uchiha a profunda-se o beijo.E quem passe e visse a cena acharia uma cena romântica, mas mal eles sabiam que não fazia parte de uma pequena aposta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	10. Chapter 9 parte 2

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 9 [parte 2]

Enquanto o nosso casal sasuke e sakura trocava beijos na pracinha, do outro lado cidade, exatamente numa parte da floresta que havia ali, se encontrava o outro casal, querem saber quem é, então vamos dar uma espiadinha ~~ (não agüentei :)).

Fazia a muito tempo que estavam andando pela aquela floresta, um rapaz que segurava firmemente a mão de uma garota cujos olhos estavam vendados.

-Para onde você esta me levando ? – perguntava a garota a cada minuto

-Calma problemática, eu não irei fazer nada com você e muito menos te seqüestrar –dizia o rapaz, que parava -bem, agora pode tira a venda, já chegamos.

-eu não sou problemática viu – disse a menina retirando a venda dos olhos, mas ao ver o local que o rapaz a trazera era lindo, no local havia uma cachoeira com algumas pedras do lado, e alguns metros da cachoeira encontravam um pano estendido no chão com uma cesta de piquenique no meio. –Nossa que lugar lindo shikamaru, até parece àqueles lugares de filme de romance.

-Que bom que gostou Temari –disse o moreno com um sorriso no rosto -então vamos comer –disse pegando na mão da mesma e a levando até o pano.

Ficaram horas conversando e se 'conhecendo', temari dava risada com as historias que shikamaru contava, e assim foi até que temari tinha uma coisa que a pertubava e precisava perguntar a ele.

-Ei! Shikamaru – ela o chamou

-sim, temari –disse ele virando para encara - lá

-Bem a tayuya não vai ficar irritada quando souber que você saiu comigo ? – perguntou a loira o olhando

-bem capaz de ela ficar uma fera, mas por tudo bem, ela ser muito problemática, e gosto da sua companhia, alias, você esta muito bonita temari – disse o moreno se aproximando de temari e ficando alguns centímetros longe da mesma.

-Obrigada, shikamaru –falou uma temari corada –então você gosta da minha companhia?.

-Sim e muito – disse shikamaru, ainda perto dela.

Temari ao ouvir aquilo, diminuiu a distancia que existe entre eles, o beijo começara tímido, mas após a timidez passar o beijo ficava cada vez mas intenso, e aos poucos o moreno se deitava levando junto à garota ainda a beijando até anoitecer.

~•~

Enquanto o nosso casal shikamaru e temari ficava no maior agarra na floresta, vamos para o próximo casal, que se encontrava num parque de diversão que havia chegado na cidade faz poucos dias, mas fora muito conhecido.

-Nossa, obrigada neji por me trazer aqui, eu amo parque de diversão – os olhinhos da garota brilhavam ao chegar no parque diversão.

-Que bom que gostou tenten, então em qual brinquedo quer ir ? –pergunto o jovem hyuuga.

-Sério?! Que eu posso escolher o lugar que eu quero ir –Falava tenten ainda com os olhinhos brilhando mas que nunca.

-Claro que pode, você é a minha convidada –disse o moreno a fitando.

-Então iremos no carrinho bate-bate- disse a menina pegando na mão do rapaz e correndo para a fila do carrinho bate-bate.

Depois de irem no primeiro brinquedo, foram em vários outros brinquedos como, a montanha russa do escuro, no cinema 3D, no elevador, na montanha russa, no rio bravo, no looping , no barco viking, no chapéu mexicano, na casa mal assombrada e entre outros brinquedos, apenas falta um brinquedo a roda gigante.

-Tenten, você não esta cansada não –disse o hyuuga.

-Eu, não estou nada cansada – disse tenten toda animada na fila da roda gigante.

-Mas, você tem muita energia, para uma garota –disse o moreno.

-Ah! NE é assim mesmo, mas você tambem deveria ter muito energia já que é um dos titulares do time de basquete, pelo que eu vejo não é tão energético assim –provocou tenten.

Neji nada disse, iria mostrar para garota que tinha muita ão chegara a vez deles, entraram na cabine e assim a roda gigante começara a funcionar, após dar a primeira volta o brinquedo parara.

-Neji, sobre a ....- tenten não pode terminar a frase por foi interrompida por neji

-Você quer sobre a anko NE, bem ela ta mais pra curtição mesmo, ela tem que entender isso.

-então eu tambem sou apenas curtição- falou a morena com a cabeça baixa

-Não, com você é diferente, você é especial, apesar de que eu e você serem totalmente o oposto NE – disse colocando a mão no queixo de tenten e levanta a cabeça da mesma para que pudesse olhar naqueles olhos cor de chocolate e devagar foi aproximando a sua face com a da garota, e ela fazia o mesmo, assim que os seus lábios se juntaram, começaram com um beijo lento que aos poucos ficava cada profundo e intenso.

~•~

Numa lanchonete que havia ali perto do internato, se encontrava o casal Naruto e Hinata, conversavam animados, enquanto não chegava os seus pedidos, Hinata ria muito com as palhaçadas que naruto fazia, quem olha-se para eles, achariam que eram namorados a muito tempo.

-Hina ? – chamou o loiro –será que eu posso te chamar assim ?

-Cl..claro que pode- disse a morena corada.

-Então Hina – continuava o loiro animado – esta gostando daqui ?

-Estou sim, naruto – disse hinata com um sorriso no rosto.

Continuaram a conversar por mais algum tempo, até que os seus pedidos haviam chegado, assim começaram a comer, ao ficaram satisfeitos, viraram que já anoitecera e teriam que estar no internato às 8:00 em adentraram no internato, naruto fez questão de acompanhar hinata, no caminho inteiro o silencio se instalava, ao chegarem no dormitório da menina, naruto deu beijo na bochecha de boa noite na garota, ao se virar para andar, hinata segurara na mão do mesmo.

-Obrigada pelo dia maravilhoso naruto, me diverti muito – disse a morena sorrindo ainda segurando a mão do loiro.

-De nada Hina, eu também me diverti muito com a sua presença –falou o loiro abrindo um sorriso.

Então hinata soltara a mão do rapaz, ao se virar para porta, foi puxada pelo loiro que a segurava pela cintura.

-Naruto ? –disse hinata sem entender o por qual motivo o rapaz fizera isso.

-Shh !! –disse o loiro colocando o dedo nos lábios da morena para que fizesse silencio e lhe dando um beijo em seguida, que foi correspondido na hora pela morena de olhos perolados, mas não demorou muito, pois a porta do dormitório abrira com tudo, fazendo que os dois se separassem bruscamente, ao olharam quem interrompera o momento do dois, deram de cara com uma sakura surpresa pela cena que virá.

-Me desculpem eu não queria ter interrompido vocês – disse uma sakura corada.

-não tudo bem sakura, eu já estava de partida mesmo, e boa noite hinata – disse o loiro dando um selinho na mesma e tomando o seu rumo para o seu dormitório.

-Hum ! Hinata pode contando tudo !! – disse sakura dando passagem para a hyuuga entrar.

-Hinata !! – disse tenten e temari juntas.

-Meninas, vocês perderam a cena que eu vi agora a pouco, e pode contando tudo agora mesmo Srtª. Hyuuga – disse a rosada toda animada

-Não só vou contar quando todas estarem aqui – falou hinata ao percebe que Ino ainda não se encontrava no local - aonde esta a Ino?

-É verdade, aonde será que ela se meteu hein – falou tenten reparando que amiga ainda não chegará.

Após tenten dizer isso a porta do dormitório abrira e entrava uma Ino toda sorridente, quando elas viram quem entrara foram para cima da coitada perguntando aonde se metera até àquela hora.

-Calma meninas vou contar pra vocês o que aconteceu –disse ino se sentando na cama, as outras garotas fizeram o mesmo. Ino então começou a contar a elas aonde gaara a levara. (O encontro da ino vai ser flash back ta bom ? )

--------------------Flash Back On------------------

Após cada casal ir para o seu encontro, gaara e ino esperava pelo taxi que o rapaz chamara. Ao ver o taxi chegar o ruivo começou a vendar os olhos da loira.

-Gaara, porque isso ? –disse ino confusa

-Porque é surpresa –disse o ruivo pro fim pegando na mão da loira e a levando até o taxi –cuidado com a cabeça –disse por fim gaara.

Assim ao chegarem no local que gaara dirá para o homem do taxi, ele ajudou ino sair do taxi e a deixando por um momento só ainda com os olhos vendados para pagar o taxista, assim que o taxi foi embora, o ruivo começou a tirar a venda dos olhos de Ino.

Ino ao ver aonde se encontrava ficou deslumbrada com o local, sempre ia com o seu pai naquele local quando era pequena, os dois se encontravam numa montanha que havia na cidade que podia se ver muito bem a cidade inteira, para se chegar era muito fácil uma estrada passava por lá e muitos namorados iam naquele local, mas naquele momento só havia Ino e gaara.

-Gaara, que surpresa, há quanto tempo não venho aqui –disse Ino toda sorridente olhando a maravilhosa vista.

-Que bom que gosto – disse o ruivo a abraçando por trás –com quem você vinha aqui, posso saber, já que este lugar é muito freqüentado por quem namora, algum namorado, por acaso ?.

-Eu não vinha aqui com nenhum namorado –disse ino achando graça do jeito que o ruivo disse – eu vinha com o meu pai –terminou de dizer com uma voz triste.

Gaara percebendo que a loira ficara triste, tratou logo de animá-la – O louco, achei que seria o primeiro a te trazer aqui, isso não vale – falou por fim fazendo biquinho para ino (meu deus eu quero ele *¬*).

Ino achando lindo ele fazer biquinho que tratou logo de dar um selinho nele, e assim ficou os dois nos maiores beijos até na hora que o sol começou a se por.

-Ai eu adoro o por do sol é muito lindo – disse ino sendo abraçada por gaara.

-Mas não tão lindo como você – disse o ruivo que repousa a cabeça nos ombros da garota.

E assim foi o dia de ino e gaara.

----------------------Flash Back off---------------------

Terminou Ino de contar sorrindo e abraçando um travesseiro que estava por perto.

-Ai!! Que lindo – disse as quatro junto.

-ah! esqueci de dizer – falou ino se lembrando de algo.

-O que ? – falou as quatro juntas novamente

-O gaara que é o meu príncipe da internet, o Nômade – disse ino sorrido para as amigas que a olhavam de boca aberta.

-O nossa, como você descobriu isso – falou temari curiosa.

-Ah! Foi assim, eu peguei o celular para mandar uma mensagem para o nômade e o gaara curioso perguntou para quem eu ia ligar, daí eu falei que ia mandar uma mensagem para o meu amigo nômade, então gaara perguntou se eu era a tal da garota de Princeton, daí eu falei que eu era, daí ele falou que era o tal do nômade – disse ino abraçando cada vez mais o travesseiro e suspirando.

-Menina que bom para você – disse tenten sorrindo

-Mas agora a senhora hinata pode tratando de começar a contar ai que negocio é este de ficar beijando o Naruto em frente ao nosso dormitório – disse sakura com um olhar curioso

-O que ?!! ah não hinata pode contando agora – falou tenten, temari e ino juntas.

-Tá bom eu conto. – disse por fim hinata contando tudo

E assim foi a noite das nossas garotas, cada uma conta como foi o seu encontro com os seus príncipes e por fim houve uma guerra de travesseiro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 10

Já havia passado cinco meses depois dos encontros, rolava muitos beijos, amasso e mais amasso entre os cinco casais.E o tão tal dia do baile esperado pelas lideres de torcida havia chegado, e já iriam executar o tal plano para acabar de vez com as garotas do quarto 450.

Porém no quarto 540 aonde as coisas não andavam nada bem, se encontrava cinco garotos sérios e pensativos, pela primeira vez os cincos rapazes não sabiam o que fazerem, estavam realmente apaixonados por aquelas cinco belas moças que com um simples sorriso fazia que eles se perdessem, se lembravam dos momentos que passaram juntos durantes os cincos meses, de cada beijo, de cada abraço trocado, a imagem delas não saiam das cabeças do nosso queridos rapazes.

-Eu não posso estar apaixonado –disse os cincos juntos.

-Cara, aonde a gente se meteu ? – disse um loiro sério.

-Não faço a menor idéia, a gente não deveria ter aceitado aquela aposta – disse o moreno de olhos ônix.

-Mas, se a gente não aceita-se as garotas iram chamar a gente de covarde – disse o outro moreno de olhos perolados.

-Que problemático, justo eu fui me apaixonar pela problemática da Irmã do gaara – dizia o moreno que se encontrava deitado.

-Hoje conversarei com sasame e falarei que estou fora da aposta, mesmo que eu tenha que fazer o que ela quer – disse o ruivo firmemente.

-Eu estou com você gaara – disse novamente o loiro

-Eu também – falou o moreno de olhos ônix

-Que seja, o que não faço pela tenten – disse o garoto de olhos perolados.

-Que problemático, mas como todos estão de acordo, hoje iremos falar com as lideres de torcida – disse o moreno que se encontrava deitado que acabara de se levantar.

-Hai –disseram os outros quatro.

~•~

Enquanto isso no quarto 480, sete garotas se encontravam no dormitório, todas com um sorriso malicioso.

-Sasame, quando vamos entregar esta carta – perguntou uma garota de cabelos azuis.

-Agora – falou a garota de cabelos laranja.

-Quer que eu entregue? –perguntou a garota de cabelos vermelhos com óculos.

-Não, temos que mandar outra pessoa – falou a outra ruiva.

-Todas de apoio ?– perguntou à morena.

-Sim – respondeu as outras seis.

-Pode deixar que eu e a yukina colocaremos a carta lá – disse yumi com um sorriso triunfante.

-Tudo bem, aqui esta e não deixe ninguém verem vocês, estamos entendia? – falou a garota de cabelo laranja.

-Hai – disse as duas irmãs pegando a carta e partindo para o dormitório 450.

Ao chegarem no seu destino, yukina vigia os corredores para ver se não tinha ninguém por perto e yumi colocava a carta embaixo da porta e começava a bater, ao ouvir alguém se aproximando, saiu correndo levando a sua irmã, se escondendo atrás de um armário que havia por ali, vendo uma garota de cabelos loiro pegar a carta e entrar para dentro novamente.

-Certo, vamos avisar a sasame que elas pegaram – disse yukina para sua irmã e assim partiram novamente para o dormitório 480.

~•~

No dormitório 450 as coisas iam muito bem, era o que pensava as cinco garotas que dançavam animadas com os vestidos nas mã delas começou a ouvir alguém bater na porta e foi atender, mas quando abriu a porta não encontrara ninguém apenas uma carta e voltara para dentro com a carta na mão

-Ei, meninas esta carta esta escrita o nosso nome – falou a garota de quatro marias chiquinhas.

-Uma carta para gente, deve ser dos meninos – disse outra garota de cabelos rosados se aproximando da amiga e as outras garotas faziam a mesma coisa.

Temari lentamente começou abrir a carta e começou a ler o que havia no papel, seus olhos não acreditava no que estava escrito, em cada palavra que lia uma lagrima cai dos seus olhos.

-Temari que houve ? – perguntou sakura preocupada com a amiga, que nada disse apenas entregou a carta para sakura e saira desesperadamente do quarto correndo.

-Temari –disse as outras três que iam correr atrás da amiga mas foi interrompida por uma sakura que chorava.

-Deixem-na –falou sakura

-Meu deus que esta acontecendo aqui, já basta a temari, agora você sakura – falou tenten olhando amiga, que lhe entregava a carta e fazia o mesmo que temari só que tomando outro rumo.

Ino e hinata que não entendiam nada, olhavam para tenten que lia a carta de olhos cheios de água e com a mão na boca. Tenten deixara a carta cair no chão e se jogara na cama chorando. Ino foi até amiga para saber o que acontecia, enquanto hinata começara a ler, não acreditava naquilo que estava escrito e saira correndo para o banheiro. Ino que não entendia nada, apenas pegou o papel que estava jogado no chão e começou a ler.(gente não vou escrever o que tava escrito porque estou sem imaginação para esta parte).Ino não acreditava que aquilo era verdade, seu coração não queria acreditar, tinha que ser mentira, ino chorava descontroladamente e cairá de joelhos no chão e a apertava o papel contra o peito.

Após algum tempo, temari e sakura voltaram para o dormitório se jogando na suas respectivas camas ainda chorando, tenten ainda continuava na cama, hinata trancada no banheiro e ino ainda estava no chão de ão alguém começou a bater na porta, não perceberam que já era a hora do baile e deveriam ser exatamente os garotos, ino vendo que nenhuma garota iria abrir, posse de pé e foi andando lentamente e cambaleando até a porta, ao abrir, vera que realmente era os cinco garotos, ino os olhava com nojo, quando gaara foi da um beijo em ino, ela apenas taca a carta na cara do rapaz, que a olhava surpreso pela ação da garota.

-E me fazem o favor de sumiram da nossa frente, e nunca mais nos dirigir a palavra – disse ino fechando a porta com tudo e começara a deslizar pela porta te o chão abraçando os próprios joelhos.

Lá fora ainda se encontrava quatros garotos surpresos pela atitude da loira, ao verem o amigo esmurrando a parede ainda com a carta na mão todos o olhavam preocupado.

-Gaara, que houve para você esta descontando a raiva na parede – pergunto o uchiha.

-Porque, lêem isso – disse gaara entregando a carta para o uchiha, que junto com os outros começaram a ler, então todos entenderam pelo qual motivo a loira tinha reagido daquela maneira, à carta contara toda a verdade sobre aposta.

-Ino, Ino, quero falar com você - disse gaara batendo na porta –por favor deixa eu explicar sobre aposta, ino.

-A gente sabe que todas vocês estão ai, deixe a gente explicar, por favor – disse naruto.

-VÃO EMBORA, NOS DEIXE EM PAZ – gritava ino que tapava os ouvidos, mas ao ver temari se levantar e indo direto para porta, a olhava confusa.

-Ino me dá licença – falava temari séria, e a loira fez que ela pedira e saira da frente da porta.

Os garotos reparam que a porta se abrira e respiravam aliviados e de lá saia temari, que se aproximavam de shikamaru

-Temari, eu ... –shikamaru não poderá terminar de falar, pois sentira a sua face ardendo, sim, havia levado um tapa de temari, que chorava descontroladamente.

-porque shikamaru, o que eu te fiz ?- repetia agora esmurrando o peitoral do rapaz que nada fazia sobre aquilo –por favor vá embora –continuava temari parando de esmurrar o rapaz e apontando para o fim do corredor.

-Temari, deixe a gente ex....-dizia naruto para garota, que foi interrompido pela garota que agora gritava.

-VÃO EMBORA AGORA –repetia agora desesperadamente –ou eu irei chamar a diretora.

Assim os rapazes fizeram, sabiam que não iria adiantar falar com elas agora, teriam que dar um tempo, shikamaru que queria se explicar fora levado pelos amigos embora para o dormitório não estavam com mais animo para ir em baile nenhuma.

Temari ao ver que os rapazes já tinham ido, entrar novamente no dormitório e escorregara pela porta ficando do lado de ino que nada dizia apenas chorava, sabia que nenhuma palavra iria de adiantar então abraço a loira que retribuiu o abraço e pode ver que uma morena e uma rosada se aproximavam e as abraçavam também e puderam escutar a porta do banheiro sendo aperta e hinata correndo para cima delas, assim ficaram as amigas abraçadas, palavras não iriam funcionar naquele momento, pois aqueles que elas haviam se apaixonados, e eles simplmente a machucaram.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 11

Duas semanas havia passado, após o ocorrido da aposta ser revelada, nenhuma das garotas sentiam que estavam com condições de escutar professores falando e principalmente de verem cinco garotos.Não iriam mas comparecer nas aulas durante o resto da semana, porque dali uma semana chegaria a tão esperada férias que as cinco garotas precisavam, necessitavam muito dessas férias, estavam no fundo magoadas, não sabiam que um dia iriam perdoa aqueles que elas tanto amavam.

Professores estavam muito preocupados com as faltas que as cinco garotas adquiriam durante as duas semanas, então trataram de levar o acaso à diretora do se encontrava atrás da sua mesa, olhando os vários papéis que se encontravam em cima da mesa, já estava cansada de ver tanto papéis, até que escutara alguém batendo na porta.

-Entre !! –exclamou a diretora olhando por cima do papel que lia.

-Com licença, tsunade, mas alguns professores querendo falar com senhora, disseram que é um assunto urgente –disse shizune ao adentrar no local.

-Então diga a eles para entrarem logo –disse a loira rapidamente.

-Sim senhora –assim shizune fez, mandou os professores, que adentraram no local rapidamente – com licença – disse shizune se retirando do local.

-Sejam rápidos, estou muito ocupada – falou a loira, largando o papel sobre a mesa e olhando para os professores a sua frente.

-Tsunade-sama, temos um pedido para senhora – começou falando uns dos professores –há cinco garotas do terceiro ano, que já faz duas semanas que não comparece na nossas aulas, e gostaríamos que a senhora resolve-se assunto.

-Não me diga que vocês não conseguem dar conta de cinco garotas, mas tudo bem eu irei ver o que esta acontecendo agora mesmo – disse tsunade se levando da cadeira e se retirando do local deixando os professores na sala – shizune venha comigo e me diga o numero do quarto das cinco garotas que não estão mais freqüentando as aulas – disse a loira apressando os passos.

-Sim senhora, o numero do quarto é o 450 –disse shizune apressadamente.

E assim foi uma loira e uma morena até o quarto 450, ao chegarem no seus destinos, tsunade bateu na porta uma vez e nada de ninguém atender, e bateu na segunda e na terceira vez, escutou alguém indo até a porta reclamando, ao abrir a porta, saia uma morena com os olhos inchados com cara de quem acabou de acorda, mas não percebera que quem se encontrava na sua frente era diretora .

-Fala logo, não esta vendo que estou muito ocupada dormindo – disse a morena numa voz brava.

-Senhorita tenten, estes são modos de falar com a diretora –disse tsunade olhando para a menina a sua frente, tenten ao ver quem estava na sua frente ficara muito surpresa e começara a pedir desculpa, dando passagem para que tsunade e shizune passam-se.

-Algum motivo especial para ter vindo ao nosso quarto, diretora – disse tenten fechando a porta.

Tsunade reparando que só tenten se encontrava no local, tratou logo de perguntar – Aonde esta as suas companheira de quarto??, Senhorita tenten, precisava falar com todas juntas.

-Não sei tsunade-sama, como a senhora percebera minutos atrás eu estava dormindo e não tinha reparo até então que me encontrava sozinha no dormitório – respondeu a morena.

-Bem, mas eu acho que você se capaz de me responder, por qual motivo as senhoritas não estão comparecendo nas aulas – disse tsunade olhando para garota que olhava para baixo.

-Sabe como que é NE tsunade, eu e as meninas ficamos doente e como era contagioso todas pegaram sabe –mentiu descaradamente a morena que olhava para a diretora com um sorrisinho.

-Então porque não informaram shizune para dizer aos professores ?– perguntou a diretora.

A morena nada disse, apenas ficava olhando para os pés, percebendo que a garota não responderia e não contaria a verdade, tsunade suspirou pesadamente e por fim se deu por vencida . – tudo bem, vou deixar esta passa entendeu senhorita tenten –disse a loira se retirando do local, mas foi chamada novamente pela menina.

-Tsunade-sama, eu e as meninas gostaríamos de ficar sem comparecer nas aulas durante esta ultima semana de aula até as férias, depois agente recuperava as aulas – disse a menina com a voz rouca e triste para a diretora.

-Okay, mas se prometerem que iram recuperar as aulas perdidas – disse a loira ao percebe que a menina estava magoada com alguma coisa.

-Obrigada tsunade – disse a menina sorrindo pele primeira vez, depois de duas semanas de tristeza.

-Ah!! Assim, você e as meninas, iram com os companheiros de sala de aula para um acampamento nestas férias, e os seus pais autorizaram este passeio –disse a diretora saindo da sala.

"o que, vou ter que passar as minhas férias com as pessoas daquela sala ainda mas com o hyuuga, não, os meus pais não poderiam me deixar, logo agora que eu queria sumir" pensava a morena deixando algumas finas lagrimas caírem do olhos, mas enxugara as lagrimas depressa com as costa das mãos – Não chorarei mas por aquele Idiota do hyuuga, mas , aonde será que se meteram aquelas meninas, melhor eu ir procurá-las –disse tenten pegando um roupão não ligava se alguém avise daquele jeito, mesmo porque todos se encontravam em sala de aula e então tratou de apressar o passo para encontrar as suas amigas.

~•~

Estavam preocupados, fazia duas semanas que as garotas não compareciam na sala de aula, sabiam que eram os culpados por faltarem tanto, mas uma única pergunta não saia da cabeça dos nossos cincos belos rapazes, "será que um dia que ela ira me perdoa" pensava os garotos, não agüentavam mas ficar naquela sala, sabiam que nunca irem conseguir prestarem atenção sabendo que as garotas que haviam se apaixonados nunca os perdoariam por causa da maldita aposta.

-Mas que merda – gritou um ruivo batendo os punhos fechados na mesa, assustando a sala que no momento se encontrava quietos e que prestava atenção na professora que explicava a matéria.

-A algo de errado na minha explicação senhor Sabaku –disse a professora se aproximando do ruivo.

-Não há na de errado com a sua explicação professora, é que eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, posso ir para enfermaria? –perguntou o ruivo olhando para a professora.

-Tudo senhor sabaku, eu deixarei o senhor ir, mas se eu souber que você estava matando a minha aula, saiba que irá ter conseqüências muito trágicas – disse a professora, voltando a explicar a matéria para o resto da sala.

Então o ruivo tratou de sair apressadamente da sala de aula, seus amigos sabiam o motivo do ruivo estava daquele jeito, na verdade eles não poderiam falar nada, estavam do mesmo jeito que eles.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 12

Andava lentamente pelos corredores enormes do internato, se perguntava por qual motivo aquele garoto mexia tanto com ela, será que estava realmente apaixonada? Não, não podia, mas quando se lembrava dos momentos vivos com aquele ruivo, seu coração acelerava, sua respiração ficava pesada, sentia um friozinho no estomago –será que eu realmente estou apaixonada por aquele ruivo idiota – não conseguia sentir odeio dele, por mas que tentasse seu coração não deixava, sentia que precisava dele, mas não podia estava muito magoada com ele, sentia que talvez deveria perdoá-lo, então se o encontrasse o perdoaria, mas ao se lembrar o motivo daquela confusão –não, nunca irei perdoá-lo ele me magoou muito,Ai !! Como te odeio ruivo idiota – disse fechando os punhos com força.Já estava cansada de tanto andar, ao chegar no lugar que tanto gostava, se sentou debaixo da cerejeira, se lembrava do dia que discutiu com sasame a líder de torcida , aos poucos seus olhos iam fechando, então a garota se encontrava dormindo tranquilamente debaixo da é acorda por uma garota que a sacudia.

-Ino –balançava a garota –INO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ah!! O Que é tenten –disse ino se espreguiçando e olhando para amiga.

-Ah aleluia que eu te encontrei, venha comigo procurar as outras garotas tenho que contar uma coisa a vocês – disse tenten levantando e ajudando a amiga se levantar.

-Okay!! Espero que seja muito importante para ter me acordado – falou ino bufando – ah tenho que falar com vocês também, então vamos.

-Ta! Certo, olha eu procuro daquele lado do internato e você do outro daqui uma hora a gente se encontra no nosso dormitório –disse a garota de dois coques na cabeça indo para o caminho que tinha seguido.

-Ok ! –falou ino indo para o outro lado.

~•~

Caminhava lentamente até a enfermaria, pensava nas coisas que deveria ter tido a ela, coisas que nunca foi pronunciava, nunca disse que amava, adora o jeito destrambelhada e principalmente que será difícil conversar com ela, talvez ela fosse no acampamento, não seria inútil.

"Será que um dia você ira me perdoa Ino, você não sabe como você me faz falta" pensava o garota, mas foi interrompido por um alguém que sem querer trombou com ele.

-Itai, garota!! Olha por onde anda – falou o garoto passando a mão na cabeça.

-Me desculpa, seu grosso –falou a menina se levantando ao reparar quem era a garota deu grito – GAARA!!!!!

-INO!!!! –falou gaara se levantando com tudo e ficando de frente para a garota.

-Eu preciso ir estou com pressa – falou ino desviando do garoto, mas foi segurada pelo mesmo.

-Ino, espera, eu tenho que falar com você – falou gaara olhando para a loira.

-Eu suponha que seja um pouco tarde gaara para isso – falou ino se soltando e indo correr para procurar as suas amigas.

Gaara ficou olhando surpreso para a garota e as palavras que ela acabara de dizer o ficava atormentando "Como assim se já tarde" pensou o garoto parado olhando para aonde a menina tinha corrido, mas foi tirado do seus pensamentos novamente, pelo sinal que tocara que era hora da saída dos alunos e então se apressou a ir para enfermaria.

~•~

Se sentia tranqüila e feliz naquele lugar, bem, feliz o lugar não trazia mais, ao se lembrar da carta, finas lagrimas cai do seus olhos cor de esmeralda, amava a biblioteca, mesmo que suas digam que aquilo é coisa de nerds, não se importava, estava sentada lendo um livro qualquer, na verdade nem prestava atenção no livro, seus pensamentos estavam perdidos num certo moreno de olhos cor de Ônix "Ai sakura para de pensar nele, ele só te magôo isso sim" pensava sakura, voltando a prestar atenção ao livro, mas foi interrompida por uma garota de cabelos longos e loiros que berrava na biblioteca.

-INO!!! Silencio isso é uma biblioteca- disse sakura para amiga que ficou quieta no instante –diga o que voe quer aqui ?

-Sakura até que enfim te achei, adivinha quem eu acabei de ver – falou a loira ofegante.

-Ahh!! Não sei o gaara ? –falou sakura olhando para amiga.

-Puts, testuda você aceitou ele mesmo, mas não vim falar disso a tenten esta nos chamando, vamos, estava só faltando você – falou ino pegando na mão da amiga e indo para o dormitório.

~•~

Sakura e ino ao adentraram no local encontraram sentada hinata, tenten e temari que as esperavam ansiosas.

-Aleluia meninas – disse temari

-Desculpa foi difícil achar esta testuda – falou Ino.

-Shiu!! Ino –porquinha – retrucou sakura

-Quietas as duas – falou Hinata se levantando, fazendo que todas a olhassem – Tenten diga o porque de você nos chamar aqui – continuou hinata.

-Assim, tsunade veio aqui e falou que a gente não precisa ir mais nas aulas e que a gente recupera depois as aulas perdidas e tem outra a gente vai ir num acampamento junto com os nossos colegas de sala, isso inclui os meninos – falou tenten.

-O QUÊ!!!! –falou as quatros uníssonos

-Isso mesmo – falou tenten com a voz baixa mas que dava para escutar

-Não acredito eu.. eu não quero ficar com eles – falou temari jogando o travesseiro longe.

-Ah!! Que ódio da tsunade ò_o – falou sakura.

- Meninas, eu tenho um proposta para vocês – falou que estava quieta até agora.

-Proposta, que proposta ino-chan – falou hinata

-Bem, garotas mas depois das férias eu irei me mudar para Miami, e gostaria de saber se vocês gostariam ir comigo ? – falou ino sentando e olhando para as expressões da amiga.

-Espera ai Ino, você vai abandonar o Internato ?– perguntou temari

-Não é abandona Tema, eu so vou sair daqui e terminar o colégio em outra cidade, então você topam ? – perguntou novamente ino

-Bem, eu to com você porquinha, não agüento mas ficar aqui mesmo – falou sakura pegando o celular e indo para fora do quarto.

-Mas, Ino e a sua madrasta ? – falou hinata.

-Ah!! Ela concorda, porque daí ela não vai ficar bancando um internato para três pessoas, mas vocês três vão querer ir ? – disse ino.

-Ah! Quer saber que se Dane, eu vou – falou tenten pegando o celular também e ligando para o seus pais.

-Então a gente vai também – falou hinata e temari ligando para seus pais.

Enquanto as suas amigas conversavam com os seus pais a respeito da mudança do colégio, ino olhava pela janela, cinco garotos sentados numa muretinha e conversavam animados, e ao ver as lideres de torcida chegar perto e cada uma beijar o seu respectivo "namorado", saiu de lá e deu de cara com quatro garotas com os olhinhos brilhando.

E então –falou ino.

-Eles deixaram –falaram as quatro uníssonas.

-Sério!!! –falou ino pulando em cima das garotas.

Assim foi à tarde das garotas, conversando e planejando.

~•~

Passado a ultima semana de aula os alunos, todos os alunos do terceiros se encontravam na saída do internato colocando as suas coisas no ônibus, cinco garotos conversavam animados, até viram um taxi chegar, estranharam a chega do mesmo e foram conversa com o taxista.

-Ei, garotos aqui é o internato konoha star, é NE – perguntou o taxista descendo do carro.

-É, sim, porque – falou o ruivo.

-Ah!! Porque me chamaram apara vir buscar cinco garotas, ah por falar nelas devem ser aquelas ali – falou o taxista indo até as cinco garotas e pegando a mala de cada uma e guardando no carro e tsunade as acompanhavas.

-Garotas, sentirei saudades de vocês, façam um boa viagem – disse tsunade dando um beijo em cada garota na bochechas.

-Também sentiremos saudade tsunade – falou as cinco juntas e viraram para o taxi derem de cara com cinco garotos as olhando surpresos e confusos.

-aonde vocês vão, vocês não vão para o acampamento? – perguntou o loiro confuso.

-Não –respondeu secamente a morena de olhos perolados, quando as cinco começavam adentrar no carro, um dos garotos gritou.

-ESPERAM –disse o ruivo.

-Gaara, lembre que eu disse naquele disse, que já era tarde, pois bem, eu e as meninas estamos saindo do internato para sempre – disse a loira entrando por ultimo no carro.

-O quê??? – disse os cincos garotos uníssonos

Então o carro partiu rumo ao aeroporto, dentro do carro cinco garotas choravam, sabiam que nunca os veriam cincos rapazes olhavam o carro partir não conseguiam correr atrás, seus corpos não se mexiam. Sabiam que acabaram de perde para sempre as garotas que amavam.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
